


Kẻ cắp giấc mơ

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tôi tin vào một thứ được gọi là số phận. Nó khởi nguồn và cũng kết thúc mọi thứ, diễn tấu của nó, không thể thay đổi.Vậy việc tôi gặp người ấy, cũng là do số phận sắp đặt chăng?





	1. Ogiwara Shigehiro

Bạn tôi, Kuroko Tetsuya, bị mắc chứng Trung nhị bệnh.

Mọi chuyện xảy ra từ nửa năm trước. Vì một số lý do mà Kuroko phải nhập viện vài ngày. Cậu ta kể rằng hằng đêm tại bệnh viện, luôn có một người ghé thăm những giấc ngủ của cậu ta. Mà theo những lời kể của Kuroko, nếu nó có tồn tại, tôi luôn nghĩ rằng thứ đó không phải là _người_ , nó là một sinh vật ngoài trái đất, và hơn nữa, _thứ đó_ vượt ngoài tầm hiểu biết của tôi.

Kuroko còn nói, cậu ta có một năng lực đặc biệt nào đó đang tiềm tàng trong cơ thể. Và lý đó, tôi mới nghĩ cậu ta mắc bệnh Trung nhị.

Cả Kuroko và tôi năm nay đều học năm hai Sơ trung. Vậy nên không có gì lạ nếu như Kuroko mắc phải cái hội chứng tuổi teen quái đản đó. Hơn nữa, cậu ta vừa phải trải qua một trong những khủng hoảng lớn nhất cuộc đời.

Bố mẹ Kuroko vừa ly hôn. Tôi không biết truyện gì xảy ra giữa hai người họ, nhưng theo tôi biết qua lời kể của bố mẹ tôi, họ thường xuyên cãi vã và xích mích. Đứa con trai duy nhất của họ - Kuroko Tetsuya cũng bị gửi về bên ngoại sống với bà từ khi còn đỏ hỏn. Tôi rất ít khi nhắc đến chuyện gia đình trước mặt Kuroko, tôi biết cậu ta thực sự rất buồn.

Ngày mà gia đình Kuroko chính thức tan vỡ. Kuroko trên đường từ tòa án trở về nhà, không hiểu cậu ta đã dầm mưa suốt bao lâu mà ngã gục trước một công viên nhỏ có sân bóng rổ đường phố. Một nhóm học sinh cấp ba đã phát hiện ra và đưa cậu ta vào bệnh viện. Nghe tin, tôi lập tức chạy đến thăm. Bác sĩ bảo Kuroko bị sốt cùng chấn động tâm lý, chỉ cần nằm tĩnh dưỡng cùng truyền dịch và uống thuốc, ngoài ra không có gì đáng lo ngại.

Kuroko cứ tiếp tục li bì vài ngày sau. Lúc tỉnh, tôi nhớ cậu ta đã hướng ánh mắt về phía tôi, nhàn nhạt nói: "Tớ quả thực ghen tị với cậu..."

Tôi biết Kuroko đang nói về vấn đề gì. Tôi không nói gì, chỉ cười cười cho qua chuyện. Kể từ đó, bọn tôi không nhắc gì về chuyện gia đình của Kuroko nữa.

Chính vì chuyện đó, tôi nghĩ cậu ta tâm lý hiện có vấn đề, nên mới sinh ảo giác về những sinh vật lạ không tồn tại. Khi kể về nó, Kuroko đã rất hào hứng. Tôi chỉ biết ngồi một bên im lặng lắng nghe. Không phải sốt cao, tôi nghĩ điều lo ngại nhất của Kuroko chính là chuyện này, bởi vì nó vượt quá Trung nhị bệnh rồi. Có sao không nếu tôi lén đi gặp các bác sĩ trị liệu tâm lý và hỏi những chuyện về cậu ta nhỉ, nhưng tốt hơn là nên dụ khéo để cậu ta trực tiếp đi gặp họ thì hơn.


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

Tôi đã rất ghen tị với đứa bạn thuở nhỏ của mình, Ogiwara Shigehiro, chỉ vì cậu ta có thứ mà tôi không có, một gia đình hạnh phúc.

Bố mẹ tôi ly hôn. Họ không hợp nhau, tôi nghĩ thế. Từ nhỏ tôi đã sống với bà ngoại, vì vậy tôi rất ít khi gặp bố mẹ. Tôi nghĩ chắc hẳn họ cũng chẳng muốn gặp tôi, hay thậm chí là quan tâm và yêu thương tôi, dù chỉ một chút. So với những đứa trẻ khác, bao gồm cả Ogiwara-kun, tôi quả thực bất công hơn chúng.

Tôi tin vào một thứ được gọi là số phận. Nó khởi nguồn và cũng kết thúc mọi thứ, diễn tấu của nó, không thể thay đổi.

Vậy việc tôi gặp người ấy, cũng là do số phận sắp đặt chăng?

Bố mẹ tôi vừa ly hôn được hai ngày. Tôi không nhớ được gì hơn là cảm giác lạnh buốt đến thấu tim cứ quạnh lên trong lòng tôi, bóp chặt khí quản khiến tôi nghẹt thở. Giọng nói vị luật sư trên kia dõng dạc, cứ thế đâm liên tiếp hàng ngàn mũi dao vào tim tôi. Phiên tòa kết thúc cũng là lúc một trận mưa dầm dề trút xuống. Đầu óc tôi thực sự trống rỗng, tôi không nghĩ gì hơn là mong muốn đắm mình vào cơn mưa như trút ngoài kia. Tôi nghĩ có lẽ nước mưa có thể rửa trôi trong tôi những cảm xúc cô độc và buốt giá trong lòng mình chăng?

Kết quả là tôi sốt cao, được đưa vào bệnh viện ngay sau đó. Bà ngoại tôi đã khóc rất nhiều. Cảm giác tội lỗi cứ nối tiếp dâng lên trong tôi. Cuối cùng, tôi được sinh ra để làm gì vậy?

Ogiwara-kun có vài lần vào thăm tôi. Sợ tôi phiền nên cậu ta cũng chỉ đến một lúc rồi về. Lúc tỉnh táo tôi đã cố gắng nói hết với cậu ta những giãi bày trong lòng mình. Tôi chỉ thấy Ogiwara-kun im lặng. Liệu cậu ta có thấu hiểu được hết bản thân tôi như tôi đã từng nghĩ không?

Đêm đầu tiên ở bệnh viện, phòng viện nơi tôi nằm chỉ có mình tôi. Đó là một đêm đông lạnh giá. Cửa sổ đột nhiên mở, hơi lạnh ùa vào phòng. Tôi vẫn còn nhớ rõ mái tóc đỏ rực đặc quánh như máu tươi và đôi mắt dị sắc một đỏ một kim khi ấy. Người đó đứng cạnh cửa sổ, để ánh trăng lùa vào khiến khuôn mặt tuấn mĩ kia dường như bừng sáng. Anh ta mặc một chiếc áo choàng đen dài đến chân với mũ áo buông xuống hờ hững sau gáy và một sợi dây chuyền vàng ròng đeo trên cổ. Anh ta mang theo một chiếc túi nhỏ đeo chéo ngang hông. Bên trong chiếc túi gồm rất nhiều những quả cầu thủy tinh cỡ nắm tay đứa trẻ đủ màu sắc. Những quả cầu tròn một cách hoàn hảo, phát ra ánh sáng rực rỡ diệu kỳ. Một lần tôi đã thử hỏi anh ta đó là thứ gì, anh ta bảo, đó là những quả cầu chứa giấc mơ.

Mỗi đêm anh dạo chơi trong tiềm thức của mỗi người khi họ ngủ say, thu thập những giấc mơ đầy sắc màu và nhét chúng vào trong những quả cầu thủy tinh trống rỗng. Tôi hỏi anh cần chúng để làm gì, anh bảo, đó là tất cả công việc của anh, một sứ giả của ảo mộng.

Khi tôi hỏi tên, lúc đầu anh im lặng, cương quyết không mở miệng. Tôi liền nói: "Làm ơn!" và nhìn chằm chặp anh ta một hồi. Cuối cùng anh đưa tay ra, bàn tay thô ráp trắng bệch với những ngón tay dài dài xương xương, miết nhẹ trên không khí. Trước mặt tôi xuất hiện những làn khói mỏng, rồi một hàng kí tự màu đỏ hiện ra, lộn xộn và méo mó. Trên mặt chữ còn có những vết nứt như nham thạch của núi lửa, tỏa ra quầng sáng nhàn nhạt, trong căn phòng ngập ánh trăng dường như rất nổi bật.

_Akashi Seijuro._

Đó là tất cả những gì tôi biết về anh, một _kẻ cắp giấc mơ_.

Khi tôi đã kể chuyện này với Ogiwara-kun, cậu ta đã hét ầm lên và bảo: "Cậu nên tốt nghiệp đi là vừa!" Tôi hiểu rõ cậu ta đang ám chỉ thứ gì. Cậu ta nhiều lần so sánh tôi với Kagami, cậu bạn học lớp C bên cạnh. Kagami từng nói rằng cậu đã nhiều lần thấy Tiên Răng, hơn nữa, cậu ta còn nghĩ mình được kế thừa sức mạnh của thần Ánh Sáng.

Kagami giống tôi. Tôi nghĩ tất cả mọi thứ cậu ta nói đều là sự thật, chỉ là không có ai tin mà thôi.


	3. Kagami Taiga

Bản thân tôi, Kagami Taiga, chưa bao giờ thừa nhận rằng mình mắc chứng ảo tưởng.

Hồi năm nhất, tôi đã lỡ miệng "tâm sự" với thằng bạn thân kiêm cộng sự của tôi, Aomine, rằng tôi đã nhìn thấy Tiên Răng. Tôi biết điều đó quả thực rất điên rồ, nhưng đó là sự thật. Nhưng Aomine lại cười sặc, tên đó quắc mắt: "Mày bao tuổi rồi Bakagami?" Tôi thực sự rất tức giận, tôi không muốn bị coi là trẻ con hay ngốc nghếch. Sau đó nhiều tin đồn xuất hiện. Ngay cả bà chị huấn luyện viên đội bóng của tôi cũng cười sặc sụa và nghĩ tôi bị hoang tưởng. Nhiều đứa còn nói tôi Trung nhị, ừ thì cứ coi bọn nó đúng đi.

Kuroko Tetsuya là tên một cậu bạn cùng câu lạc bộ với tôi và học lớp bên cạnh. Tôi nghe nói tháng trước cậu ta đã phải nhập viện vì sốt cao. Tôi và Kuroko không thân thiết lắm nên tôi chỉ gửi lời hỏi thăm đến cậu ta qua bạn thân của cậu, Ogiwara. Ngoài ra cũng không qua lại nhiều. Ấy vậy mà sau khi xuất viện, tôi đã rất bất ngờ khi một nam sinh vốn dĩ mờ nhạt và nhút nhát như Kuroko lại chủ động bắt chuyện với tôi và hẹn tôi cùng ăn trưa tại căng tin của trường. Đó cũng là cuộc đối thoại duy nhất giữa chúng tôi cho đến tận sau này, nhưng cũng quá ấn tượng để tôi lưu lại những kí ức không thể phai mờ trong tâm trí về cậu ta.

Vừa ngồi xuống bàn, tôi đã gặp phải ánh mắt kỳ lạ của Kuroko. Cậu nhìn tôi rất chăm chú và bỗng dưng nhàn nhạt nói: "Tớ tin cậu, Kagami-kun. Tiên Răng là có thật!" Tôi suýt phát sặc vì câu nói của cậu ta. Đó là một kí ức kinh hoàng và đáng xấu hổ nhất của cuộc đời tôi. Tôi cứ nghĩ nó đã bị lãng quên và ngủ sâu trong quá khứ rồi chứ. Ừ thì họ cứ nghĩ tôi bị Trung nhị cũng được. Nhưng thế này không phải hơi đột ngột sao? Dù thế, tôi vẫn cố bình tĩnh hỏi lại: "Sao cậu lại nghĩ thế?"

Kuroko lại nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt kiên định. Dường như tôi đang bị hút vào cặp mắt mang màu xanh lam của bầu trời, sâu thẳm và huyền bí ấy.

"Có lẽ tớ cũng đã gặp một sinh vật đại loại như Tiên Răng." Cậu ta trả lời, vẫn là giọng điệu lãnh đạm không âm hưởng, nhưng ý vị câu nói lại chứa đầy hiếu kì cùng sự hào hứng.

Rồi Kuroko bắt đầu kể cho tôi nghe chuyện của cậu. Mọi thứ bắt nguồn từ ngày bố mẹ cậu ly dị, sau đó _kẻ lạ mặt_ kia đã xuất hiện, kéo theo vô số điều thần bí. Tất cả đều rất khó tin, cứ như Kuroko chỉ đang kể lại một câu chuyện viễn tưởng dông dài nào đó chứ không phải cậu ta đang tự thuật lại chính câu chuyện của mình vậy.

Kuroko kể rằng, kẻ đó, sinh vật lạ mà cậu ta gọi là _Akashi-kun_ , thường xuyên đến thăm cậu vào mỗi đêm khi cậu vẫn còn ở bệnh viện. Và ngay cả khi cậu đã xuất viện, _thứ đó_ vẫn đến, như thể với cậu gắn bó không tách rời. Kuroko đã nói rằng, có lẽ kẻ đó đến là vì cậu ta.

Vào mỗi đêm khác nhau, _Akashi_ sẽ lục trong chiếc túi mà hắn đem theo, đưa cho Kuroko một quả cầu bất kì, bảo cậu hãy nhìn sâu thẳm vào trong chúng. Cậu đã làm theo. Quả cầu như một màn hình thu nhỏ, tua lại toàn bộ diễn biến của giấc mơ mà chúng chứa. Kuroko nói điều đó đã giúp cậu mất đi cảm giác nhàm chán khi cô độc một mình trong bệnh viện. Mỗi giấc mơ là mỗi câu chuyện khác nhau, mỗi màu sắc khác nhau. Chúng đã giúp cậu thanh thản hơn. Có lẽ đây là mục đích sử dụng của chủ nhân chúng.

Akashi-kun là một người biết lắng nghe, Kuroko đã nói thế. Kẻ đó nán lại thăm cậu, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu chỉ để nghe cậu ta lải nhải mấy câu chuyện đời thường nhạt nhẽo. Hắn dùng những ngón tay lạnh ngắt, trắng bệch và xương xẩu miết nhẹ lên da thịt cậu ta, vỗ về ý bảo cậu hãy yên tâm.

Nói đến đây, môi Kuroko bỗng mím chặt. Nhìn thái độ kỳ lạ của cậu ta, tôi đã thấy rằng, tình cảm của cậu dành cho kẻ lạ mặt kia, là không hề nhỏ.

Qua lời kể của Kuroko, tôi có thể đoán được kẻ đã đến viếng thăm cậu ta mỗi tối chính xác là thứ gì.

"Đó phải chăng là... _kẻ cắp giấc mơ_?"

Kuroko gật đầu rồi tiếp tục kể chuyện. Tôi có thể thấy đôi mắt băng lam chỉ có u buồn của cậu dường như dần sáng lên, chứng tỏ những điều liên quan đến Akashi-kun mà cậu nói kia, đơn giản nhưng dễ dàng khiến Kuroko hạnh phúc.

Tôi đã từng nghe qua một số thần thoại cổ về _kẻ cắp giấc mơ_. Khi mơ cũng là lúc linh hồn con người thoát khỏi thể xác và phiêu du đến một thế giới song song nào đó. _Kẻ cắp giấc mơ_ cũng như những tên trộm láu cá. Những tên Họa thần mặc áo choàng đen chỉ biết mang lại tai ương và chết chóc. Chúng lang thang trong tiềm thức của mỗi người khi họ say giấc, đánh cắp giấc mơ của họ rồi phá vỡ hoặc nuốt chửng chúng. Và sau đó, linh hồn của những người có giấc mơ bị đánh cắp cuối cùng sẽ dần tan thành từng mảnh rồi biến mất vào cõi hư vô...

Nhưng với Kuroko, cậu bạn học tóc xanh ngồi đối diện tôi, điều đó lại không hoàn toàn đúng.

Cậu ta đã trực tiếp gặp một _kẻ cắp giấc mơ_ , hơn nữa, Kuroko cũng đã từng nhìn thấy mặt hắn, khuôn mặt bí ẩn luôn ẩn sau lớp vải của mũ trùm đầu. Tôi nghe nói đôi mắt của những kẻ đó rất mê hoặc, ẩn chứa vô số luồn ánh sáng thần bí. Chúng lập lòe trong đêm tối, chỉ chờ chực săn đón linh hồn của những người vô tội, lôi kéo và nuốt chửng chúng nhằm thỏa mãn ham muốn.

Nhưng một điều kỳ lạ, mặc dù mỗi đêm kẻ đó luôn đến, nhưng cậu bạn tóc xanh kia vẫn sống sót đến tận bây giờ... Nếu suy đoán của tôi là đúng, chắc chắn Kuroko và tên kia phải có liên hệ gì đó.

Dĩ nhiên, những điều mà mình biết tôi đều không nói lại với Kuroko. Khi nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt trong veo như mặt hồ tĩnh lặng kia, có một cái gì đó đã chặn lại ở họng tôi, khiến tôi nghẹt thở. Nếu nói ra điều này, một điều chắc chắn là tôi sẽ phải hối hận.

"Tớ đã thường xuyên mơ một giấc mơ kỳ lạ," Kuroko đều đều nói, bàn tay siết chặt bát súp miso nóng hổi "Tớ mơ thấy Akashi-kun, ngoài ra chẳng có gì khác..."

Tôi gật đầu. Rõ rằng tên _Akashi_ kia, tôi biết rõ hắn là _thứ_ gì, nhưng những giấc mơ của Kuroko vẫn thường xuyên hiện diện trong giấc ngủ của cậu. Có lẽ mục đích của _tên đó_ không phải là đánh cắp giấc mơ của Kuroko. Có một thứ gì khác mà tôi đã bỏ qua, một điều rất quan trọng...

"Kagami-kun này..." Kuroko lại hỏi "Những điều mà tớ vừa nói, cậu nghĩ liệu chúng có phải sự thật không?"

Sự thật ư? Giống như những câu chuyện về Tiên Răng và thần Ánh Sáng của tôi, không thể nào!

Nhưng tôi vẫn đồng tình với Kuroko. _Kẻ cắp giấc mơ_ , mặc dù tôi chưa tận mắt thấy bao giờ, nhưng tôi vẫn chắc chắn một điều rằng, chúng thực sự có tồn tại. Nhìn sâu vào đáy mắt của Kuroko, đôi mắt xanh lam mơ hồ tĩnh lặng, tôi có thể thấy thứ gì đó vẫn đang cuộn trào mạnh mẽ. Đối với cậu bạn tóc xanh này, _Akashi Seijuro_ , có lẽ như một thứ vận mệnh không thể chối bỏ.

 _Kẻ cắp giấc mơ_ , không đơn giản như Tiên Răng, chúng biết cách điều khiển tâm thức của con người.


End file.
